


The Last Days of His Life

by love_muffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_muffin/pseuds/love_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr pic, I created a story about the last days of Dean Winchester's life. Cas struggles seeing his love of his life die but remembers that when Dean dies, he will be 30 again seeing Cas for the first time all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Days of His Life

**One week before.**

"Oh, your husband?" A pedestrian says as we purchase ice cream at the local ice cream shop. "I thought you were father and son. I'm so embarrassed." The lady's cheeks grew rosy and fumbles with her spoon in her empty ice cream cup. Dean breathes through his teeth trying not to explode. He heard  this a million times and was growing paranoid of his face, body, and age. Cas places his shoulder on Dean squeezing it. He knows how Dean is fighting to resist retorting to the old lady.

 "Dean..." Cas says with his soft angel voice that Dean fell in love with many times before.

  _l will and always fall for you._ Dean nods taking in a slow, big breath. Stay cool, he would tell himself. 

"Its okay, dear." Dean says walking past the old lady in red. He knew it wasn't attentional and grabs Cas's hand pushing towards the exit.

 

 **Four days before.**  
Dean is sitting on his bed up straight; he woke up from a horrible dream about Sam's death. He saw Sam dying in his arms as if he couldn't save him on that horrid night in Kansas. He saw his baby brothers eye fluttering rapidly and coughing non stop.

 "SAMMY!" Four year old Dean yelled as a group of blue suited paramedics took his baby brother. _I failed_ , he said in his head, _I failed daddy_. 

He heard his father's feet stomping on the pavement running to the ambulance. He heard the loud sirens all around his head as if he was under water. Everything was in slow motion. Dad brushed his hands through his hair as streams of tears ran down his eyes eventually falling to the ground. He saw the paramedics heads low as they worked to get a black, death bag. 

No. 

 _Sammy._  

Tears formed making a piercing feelings in his eyes making him have no choice but to let them go. He saw his dad turn to look down at his little, red puffy faced son being soon covered with tears. Dean watches as his father run slowly to him with his arms as wide as his could to give Dean a hug. Dean did the same running to his father. "Daddy! Sammy. .  It's all my fault. I-I should of went out faster. Please forgive me." John picks up his last remaining family member and feels like he could never let go. "Dean. Its okay. You did your best and that's all that matters okay? Look at me." John lifts Dean's hanging head up to look at his father. "I will love you no matter happens."

Tears form in Dean's eyes and start sobbing. He knew that it was just a dream and Sam was okay. He was in his house in Kansas with his wife Jaclyn. He was okay. He didn't die that night but it felt like it was real.  
"Dean?" Cas eyes flutter open slowly and places a hand on Dean. "Sweetie, sweetheart. Are you okay?"  
Dean doesn't respond or nods his head in response; he just digs into Cas and wrap his arms around him. He sobs louder, louder each time Cas pats his back making hushing noises. "It's just a dream, sweetheart. Shh. Shh. It will be all okay. Alright?" Dean sheepishly nods and continues to be in Cas's warm, comforting hug.

**Two days before**

Dean drives in the Impala to Sam's house to have closure from the nightmare a few days ago. Sam only lived an hour away but it felt too far away. 

 

So close and yet so far.

 

 He places his Metallica tape in the player with his old shaking hands. Cas reaches over and helps steadies Deans hand. Together they place it in. Dean gives a small smile to Cas and turns up the music loud enough so he can hear. Cas lifts up his chin trying not to complain about the increase in the volume over the past years. It gotten so, so very loud but Cas ignored it and smiled. Whatever made Dean happy, he thought, made me happy. 

 

 

**3 Hours Before**

"Dammit Cas, I told you not to baby me again." Dean scolds flapping Cas's hands away. "It's just a little scratch, I can handle it." Cas stares into his husbands emerald green eyes and tries not to cry. The time is coming and its coming fast.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Cas reaches over the couch and kisses the top of Deans head. He senses Dean lips curling ear to ear as he kisses him. He knew that his angel "mojo" as Dean had called it once before, won't be able to save in this time. He knew that in a few minutes he would go and do the Sunday laundry as they used to once do together and come back to see him gone. He watches as Dean goes to their room to retrieve his laptop to procrastinate on paying the rent, which he will soon never had to do again, and watch some videos he likes. Cas remembers that Dean once showing Cas a Metallica concert he went to and watching Dean's face light up with nostalgic feelings. A tear escaped from Cas's blue eyes, that he knew Dean loved, from the get go. He reached up to quickly remove it before Dean could see. 

"Wanna watch some videos, babe?" Dean asked in his old, raspy voice looking at Cas with his eyes that made you stop and stare.

"I'd love to but I gotta go do the laundry." Cas made a fake pouty face and winked at Dean playfully making them both erupt in laughter.

Cas walks swiftly to their room to grab the laundry basket he prepack hours and hours before to not waste time to be able to see his loved one before his lights go out. A tear escapes from his eyes again, but he tries his hardest not to continue. It can wait for later, he would think.

"Hey Cas," Dean said as Cas stopped in his tracks behind the couch, "Can you give me a coke?" Cas chuckled and nodded his head rushing to the kitchen, reach in the fridge, and pour some in a red plastic cup. He walked slowly to soak in the last chore he will ever do for him, ever. He grabbed the basket he placed on the couch and reached over from behind Dean to give him his coke. 

"Thanks Cas." Dean said not taking his eyes of a man rocking out to a loud electric guitar along with some bass of the drums.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." He kisses Dean on the top of his head as he hands it over. This is the last time I will kiss him, he sadly thought it his head. 

"I love you, Dean Winchester."


End file.
